1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a large bottle-shaped container having a substantially rectangular cross section. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bottle-shaped container that does not need to absorb a reduced internal pressure in the container by a grip thereof, and that has an improved rigidity for the entire container.
2. Related Background Art
So-called 64-ounce containers (having a weight capacity of about 1.8 kg and a volume capacity of about 1.8 liters) and other large containers (bottles) in the U.S. market show a shift from those having a substantially circular cross section to those having a substantially rectangular cross section, from a viewpoint of easy handling on a route of delivery and in a shop.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,321 discloses a bottle-shaped container having a neck, a body portion including a top portion and a bottom portion, and a bottom. The body portion of the disclosed container is provided with a vacuum panel for accomodating an internal force at the bottom portion, and with grip portion at the top portion.
Meanwhile, it is sometimes impossible for a large bottles to absorb a reduced internal pressure in the bottle only by means of vacuum panels of the bottom portion. For this reason, the bottle of the above cited U.S. Patent is so devised that the grip acts as an auxiliary vacuum panel in order to reduce the internal pressure that cannot be completely absorbed by the vacuum panels of the bottom portion.
However, since the grip acts as an auxiliary vacuum panel, the grip by turn is forced to show a reduced rigidity. Additionally, the grip is deformed not only by the internal pressure of the bottle but also by an external pressure of the bottle (e.g., a force applied by the user when gripping the bottle). Then, there arises a risk that the grip is permanently deformed and that an appearance of the bottle is damaged as a result of permanent deformation. Still additionally, since the vacuum panels inevitably show a large total surface area (particularly when a further vacuum panel is formed in the top portion in addition to the vacuum panel formed in the grip), such a large total surface area of the vacuum panels by turn restricts a design freedom of the bottle.